


just like candy (she’s so sweet)

by nastea



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Face-Fucking, Female Billy Hargrove, Female Steve Harrington, Genderswap, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastea/pseuds/nastea
Summary: The Harringtons spend another evening dining at the country club.Tonight’s different, though. Steph’s not alone for once. Her mom offered her to bring a friend along —insistedon it, really. And Mrs. Harrington is so fond of Billie. She always goes on about how well-behaved Billie is. How studious. How she’s such agood influence.If only she knew.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 16
Kudos: 247





	just like candy (she’s so sweet)

They’re at the country club just outside of Hawkins. It’s where Steph’s dad schmoozes with all his business partners and leaves Steph’s mom to tip back glasses of champagne at the dinner table. It’s where Steph has spent countless evenings sneaking away with mimosas and pretending not to notice men her dad’s age and older giving her once-overs. 

Tonight’s different, though. Steph’s not alone for once. Her mom offered her to bring a friend along — _insisted_ on it, really. And Mrs. Harrington is so fond of Billie. She always goes on about how well-behaved Billie is. How studious. How she’s such a _good influence._

If only she knew.

It’s just the three of them at the dinner table: Steph and Billie are seated side-by-side, while Steph’s mom sits across from them. Mrs. Harrington is already a few flutes of champagne deep, flushed in the face and slurring her words. Billie smiles at her. Shows off those pearly white teeth and dimples. She looks so pretty and sweet, the very picture of the well-mannered girl Steph’s mother thinks she is. 

Billie has obviously spent a lot of time on her appearance tonight. Her hair’s curled in perfect, fluffy ringlets. She’s wearing more make-up than usual — mascara and a hint of blush to go along with those full cherry-gloss lips. She even showed up wearing a skirt. Steph didn’t even think she _owned_ a skirt; she’s only ever seen Billie in denim pants and leather jackets and band T-shirts.

Steph knows it’s all to put on appearances, though. See, Billie is skilled at deception. At making all the adults think she’s a good girl. It’s why no one notices when one of her hands slides up the skirt of Steph’s dress underneath the table. 

Billie just keeps engaging Steph’s mom in conversation. Gives little ‘ _mhm’_ s like she’s listening. Cups her chin in her hand and tilts her head and pretends to be interested, all while she’s working two fingers past the hem of Steph’s panties and slowly teasing her clit.

It’s honestly not fair how good Billie is at this. How she can keep that perfect poker face even while she’s getting Steph off. 

This is like, _beyond_ fucked up, too. Steph’s mom is _right there._ Steph should be turned off by that fact alone. She should clench shut her thighs. Pull Billie’s hand away. Stop this before it goes on any longer and someone catches on.

Thing is, Billie knows how to work her fingers just right. She gets Steph slick and squirming in her seat in no time at all. Hell, maybe it’s the fear of getting caught that has Steph’s pulse hammering and her pussy quivering. At a certain point, Steph has to press her knuckles to her lips like she’s pensive about whatever it is Billie and her mom are talking about now. She honestly couldn’t say what that is — she’s too distracted by the way Billie starts pressing one finger into her wet cunt and curls it until her breath catches.

“Honey, you look a little flush. Are you feeling okay?”

The question nearly has Steph jumping out of her skin. Her mom’s gaze is on her, now. Steph can’t help but wonder if she’s suspicious. The bleary look in her eyes suggests otherwise, but the thought still has a shiver running down Steph’s spine. The bad kind. _Definitely_ the bad kind.

There’s no way in hell she’s turned on by _that._

Steph swallows. She takes her hands away from her mouth and wets her lips. Billie, absolute monster that she is, hasn’t stopped thumbing at her clit. The friction threatens to make Steph’s voice tremble.

“Yeah, Steph, you doing okay there?” Billie chimes in. Her voice is saccharine, her smile just a little wicked. “Maybe those breadsticks aren’t sitting well with you?”

Steph wants to kick Billie's shin with one of her heels. She’s seriously considering it, anyway, when Billie’s hand suddenly slips out from her panties.

It’s fucked up how much Steph already misses it. It’s equally fucked up how wet her panties are, cold where they cling to her skin. She crosses her legs tightly and tries not to think about it.

“Uh, yeah. Probably the breadsticks,” she says. “I think I’m gonna go use the washroom.”

Steph slides her chair back from the table. Billie is already following suit.

“I’ll come with you.”

It’s not an offer. Not something Steph could decline. Not that she’d _want_ to, anyway, but she still makes a point of throwing Billie a sharp side-glance. She gets nothing but a smirk in return. 

The sight makes her pussy throb. She knows _exactly_ why Billie is following.

“Take your time, girls,” Steph’s mom says with a dismissive flap of her hand. One of the nearby waiters is already swooping in to top up her glass. 

“Oh, we will.” Billie throws Steph a wink and takes her by the wrist. Steph’s pretty sure she has no idea where the washrooms are, but Billie is already tugging her out of the dining area. For someone who never wears heels or skirts, and has _definitely_ been stealthing swigs of champagne throughout dinner, Billie walks confidently. There isn’t so much as a single wobble to her step.

Steph, meanwhile, feels a bit like a doe on ice. She has to wrap her arm around Billie’s and lean into her shoulder to keep from stumbling. She might be a lightweight.

She’s also still reeling from Billie’s fingers, so.

“You’re gonna get us caught,” Steph hisses. She wishes she sounded mad about it. It comes out as more of a whine than anything. 

“Stop being such a prissy bitch. We both know you’re into it,” Billie fires back. Her grin really does look wicked, now. She also seems to have figured out where the washrooms are, because she guides Steph through the foyer and down the hall. Their heels click loudly against the polished marble. 

Steph can’t think of a good comeback, so she bites her tongue and lets Billie drag her into the women’s washroom instead.

“Holy shit, even the bathrooms here are fancy.” Billie snorts as they step inside. It’s true. Steph’s kind of stopped appreciating it at this point, but she knows the country club is like, _a lot._ There’s marble everywhere. Vaulted ceilings. Gold-plated fixtures. Full-body mirrors that encircle the entire bathroom. 

It echoes, too. _Loudly._ Steph can already see that being a problem.

Billie, meanwhile—

“C’mon, let me hold your hair back for you,” she says, threading her fingers through Steph’s shoulder-length hair. Billie gives a little tug. Steph has to hold her breath not to make a sound.

“Billie, I don’t think this is a good idea.”

Billie shoulders one of the stall doors open. She tugs Steph closer, pulling her off-balance until she’s falling against Billie’s chest.

“Sure it is, sweetheart. Here, let me take care of you.” 

Billie drags Steph back into the stall. It’s not like Steph is trying to get away. She feels too helpless to bother, and Billie’s already got her wrapped around her finger. She has this way about her, this siren-like pull that always makes Steph forget her better judgment.

As if Steph even has any. Case in point: she’s sleeping with Billie Hargrove.

All the girls and boys at Hawkins High _know_ Billie’s trouble.

“That’s a good girl,” Billie purrs. Her voice alone makes Steph want to squirm. Blindly, she reaches behind them, fumbling with the lock a few times before she manages to slide it into place.

And then Billie is on her. She crashes their lips together and pushes Steph up against the bathroom door until their bodies are flush. She tastes like vanilla lipgloss and cigarettes. The combination has Steph feeling hot all over, like the taste alone is enough to get her wet and throbbing for it.

It kind of is, at this point. Billie practically has her _trained._

Steph feels a knee nudge between her thighs and press up against her cunt. She whimpers into the kiss, tensing against Billie’s body. Her resolve crumbles a moment later, and then she’s grinding down against Billie’s leg, chasing what friction she can get while Billie sucks at her bottom lip until it’s tender.

When Billie pulls away from the kiss, it’s everything Steph can do not to make a sound. She manages to keep quiet, at least at first. She bites her tongue as Billie kisses down her neck and licks at the shell of her ear. Her own breathing sounds loud to her, and she’s terrified of what that will mean for anyone else stepping into the bathroom. They’re gonna _hear,_ and everyone in the country club knows who Steph is, and then her parents will find out, and— and…

Billie pushes Steph’s panties down with one hand and starts sliding her fingers between the slick folds of her cunt. It’s enough to make Steph cry out, but the sound is cut off by Billie’s hand clamping across her mouth.

“Better keep it down if you don’t want the whole club to find out.” Billie hisses the words against Steph’s ear. Steph can only groan into her hand as she feels those two fingers start to push into her, one knuckle at a time. Her vision swims. She clenches her thighs around Billie’s wrist and tilts her head back against the door. “You wouldn’t want everyone to know what a nasty little slut you are. Isn’t that right, princess?”

Steph wouldn’t have been able to snap back if she wanted to. Not when Billie curls her fingers forward and starts fucking them up into Steph, quick and brutal, at just the right angle to make Steph’s whole body convulse. She bites at Billie’s palm and whimpers into her hand.

“Like that, huh? You’re so wet for me, baby.” Billie is grinning. She stares up at Steph through those thick, mascaraed lashes. 

Steph nods mutely. A second later, she lets out a quiet, hiccuping whimper that still carries through the entire bathroom when Billie suddenly takes the hand away from her mouth. She’s thankfully not left that way for long. Soon enough, Billie’s hand moves to her throat, clenching around her windpipe and nudging up against Steph’s chin. 

There’s not enough pressure behind Billie’s grip to cut off her air supply, but the pressure still has Steph’s head spinning. Especially when Billie leans in and seals their lips together again, kissing Steph until she’s breathless from it.

When Billie’s thumb starts flicking along Steph’s clit, she cries out into Billie’s mouth. She tenses. Squirms. Starts trying to fuck herself on Billie’s hand as Billie meets her half-way, curls her fingers just-so, nudging them constantly against Steph’s g-spot. 

Steph cums with Billie still squeezing her throat and biting down on her lips. Her entire body tenses with it. Her thighs quiver. She can feel herself gush all over Billie’s hand as she keeps fucking her fingers into Steph, working her through her orgasm.

When the muscle contractions subside and the pleasure fades to exhaustion, Steph squeezes her slick thighs together and pushes feebly at Billy’s hand until she pulls away.

Billie breaks from the kiss seconds later. Steph is too exhausted to be mad at how smugly she’s grinning.

“God, it’s so easy to make you squirt,” she whispers. Not quietly enough, Steph thinks, but there’s no one else in the bathroom. Not _yet._

“We should— probably go back,” Steph says. Her legs feel like jelly as she tries to slide her soaked panties back up her thighs.

“I think you’re forgetting something.”

Billie backs up against one of the walls of the cramped stall. She hikes up her pleated skirt and shows off the pair of lacy red panties she’s wearing underneath. There’s a telltale dark stain soaked into the fabric. 

Steph runs her tongue along her lips. They taste like Billie’s lipgloss.

With a relenting groan, Steph drops down slowly onto the marble floor.

“This is so gross,” she complains, as if she isn’t already kissing her way up one of Billie’s thighs.

“Yeah. You love it.”

It’s annoying how right Billie is. How quickly she’s figured Steph out. It’s kind of scary, honestly.

And kind of really hot, too, so.

Steph buries her face against Billie’s panties. She feels a little thrill when she hears Billie inhale sharply somewhere above her. She feels another thrill when a hand twists in her hair, tugging her forward.

Steph breathes in deep. Billie’s panties smell a bit like perfume for some reason. She’s so warm there, too, and soaking wet where she presses up against Steph’s nose.

Steph reaches up and slides away her panties. She rolls them down Billie’s thick, tanned thighs so she can nudge back between them.

Billie is practically dripping. Steph hasn’t even _touched_ her yet. She’s barely touched Billie all night.

“Don’t just sit there admiring it.” Billie sounds demanding, but her breath is all high and reedy, and all it takes is for Steph to run the flat of her tongue across Billie’s pussy to make her shut up. 

She repeats that move a few times, until Billie starts making muffled sounds. When Steph glances up, she sees Billie staring back at her. Her face is flushed. She’s biting down on the knuckles of one hand while the other keeps her skirt hiked up. They lock eyes for a second, and then Billie starts grinding her hips forward against Steph’s tongue.

At first, Steph lets her. She keeps her tongue out, held in place for Billie to fuck against.

Then she gets her eyes set on Billie’s clit. It’s poking out between her folds, flushed and slick. 

Steph runs her tongue up Billie’s cunt and flicks it against the little bud of nerves. Billie’s breath catches. Her thighs tense. Steph does it again. Once. Twice.

Suddenly the hand in her hair is twisting harder. Billie yanks her forward, shoving Steph’s face into her pussy. Billie rocks up against her tongue and mouth while Steph grabs Billie’s ass to steady herself. Her eyes slide shut, dazed, as Billie uses her mouth and chases her pleasure.

Suddenly, there’s an echoing click of footsteps as someone enters the washroom. Steph immediately tenses up. Her fingers dig into Billie’s ass like she’s trying to keep her from moving.

Billie doesn’t stop. If anything, she’s more aggressive with it now — she’s practically riding Steph’s face, rocking her hips in semi-circles, pressing fingers against the back of Steph’s head and _holding_ her there. 

Steph’s entire chin is slick. All she can taste is sweat and Billie’s slick on her tongue. It’s a heady sort of combination. It makes her brain feel foggy and dull. It’s why she doesn’t consider trying to put a stop to this despite knowing that they’re not alone in the washroom.

Instead, Steph laps frantically at Billie’s cunt. She lets Billie use her face all she wants, rough and mean, until eventually Steph feels her begin to shudder. Billie’s thighs clamp around her cheeks so tightly that Steph’s half-worried she’s about to be crushed. 

Moments later, Billie crumples back against the wall with a few residual shudders.

Steph keeps her face buried between Billie’s thighs as the aftershocks pass. She stays there, trying to control her breathing, as the sound of running water echoes from the other side of the door. 

The footsteps eventually recede into the distance, punctuated by the quiet click of a door swinging shut.

They’re alone again, Steph thinks, but her heart is still hammering in her throat. 

“ _Shit,_ baby, that was good.” Billie breaks the silence first. She’s panting up toward the ceiling with a big grin on her face. Her lipgloss is smudged across her mouth.

A moment later, Steph feels herself yanked back to her feet by her hair. She groans, partly in protest, but mostly because her knees kind of hurt. She’s quickly silenced by another kiss. This one is a bit less less frantic. More slow and indulgent.

When they break apart again, Billie runs her tongue along her lips like she’s savoring the taste. Her ocean blue eyes are dark. Her cheeks are bright pink. Steph thinks she looks beautiful like this. The thought has her heart doing anxious flip-flops in her chest.

“Y-yeah,” Steph says. She wants to say more. She wants to tell Billie how gorgeous she is. She says, instead: “Should we head back now?”

Billie combs her fingers through Steph’s hair like she’s trying to set it back in place.

“You sure you don’t want to go for round two? I’ll let you suck my tits this time.”

Steph isn’t sure what face she makes at that. It must be amusing, though, because it makes Billie laugh.

“Calm down, princess. I was just kidding.” Billie smirks, pulling her panties back up and letting her skirt drape down over her thighs again. She smoothes out the wrinkles, then does the same to the high collar of Steph’s dress, running both hands over her Steph’s chest and squeezing at her tits through the fabric.

Steph lets out a shaky exhale.

“So… later?” she suggests, trying not to sound too hopeful. It’s hard to play along with that same air of breezy nonchalance as Billie. Steph can never seem to keep up.

At least this earns her another laugh.

“Okay, deal.” Billie leans in and kisses her on the cheek. It’s a little patronizing. Steph still feels herself blushing.

“Let’s freshen up first. I think I might’ve left a hickey on your neck.”

“ _What?_ Billie!”

Billie sticks out her tongue and shoulders past Steph for the door.

“It’s nothing your hair can’t hide, babe. And it’s not like Mrs. Harrington is gonna notice. Your mom’s a total lush.”

Steph wants to act indignant about that comment, but honestly? Billie’s right. 

*

After another few minutes spent rubbing away lipgloss stains and fixing Steph’s tangled hair, they make their way back to the dining hall. Sure enough, Steph’s mom is fully in the bag at this point. She barely seems to notice they were gone. 

She also fails to notice Billie swapping wine glasses with her. Billie keeps alternating between taking steps and passing the flute over to Steph. 

They’re both decently buzzed by the time dessert is served. Billie continues to put on her best ‘good girl’ act, buttering Steph’s mom up at every conceivable opportunity. Not like she even _has_ to.

It’s approaching the end of the evening when Billie reaches under the table. Steph is surprised when all she does is thread their fingers together.

“Hey, Mrs. Harrington?” Billie asks, all sickly-sweet. “Is it okay if I sleep over at your place tonight?”

Steph’s mom agrees. Of course she does.

Billie squeezes at Steph’s hand and throws her a subtle wink. Steph can already feel herself growing warm when she leans in and says, quiet enough that only Steph can hear:

“Better be ready for round two tonight, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first-ever full on f/f smut scene -- which, if you know me irl, should come as a shock. I know, I know. I'm just so glad I could share my first time with you. ;)
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments, and as always, feel free to hit me up on tumblr ([nastea](https://tea-otter.tumblr.com))!


End file.
